wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anthony's Friend (episode)
"Anthony's Friend" is the 1st episode of TV Series 1. Synposis Anthony says his friend Morty is at Wigglehouse, but The Unforgotten Wiggles are puzzled because they can't see him, which causes a lot of trouble at Wigglehouse. Plot Anthony wakes everyone up by making noise while playing with his "friend" Morty. When The Unforgotten Wiggles (Greg, Jeff, & Murray) question him, they find a mess in the kitchen. Anthony says that Morty was just making breakfast. The three start to wonder if Anthony's playing a trick on them. Dorothy comes and says hi to Morty, when The Wiggles ask Dorothy if she sees him. Dorothy says no but that he's Anthony's friend. Anthony asks if Morty can play at the next concert, but Greg says no-one can see him. Anthony becomes sad that he can't play, but Greg says he didn't say he can't but Anthony gets the wrong message and tells Morty to rehearse. Morty opens the door, puzzling The Unforgotten Wiggles. Songs # Dorothy's Birthday Party (from Wiggle Time (re-recording)) # Ponies (from Wiggle Time (re-recording)) # Henry's Dance (from Yummy Yummy (re-recording)) Appearances * Greg Wiggle * Anthony Wiggle * Murray Wiggle * Jeff Wiggle * Morty * Kaz the Cat * Dorothy the Dinosaur * Henry the Octopus * Captain Feathersword * Wags the Dog Trivia # This is the first episode of The Wiggles. # For the Disney Channel Australia, this episode aired in 1999 after the broadcast special: The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland. # The theme song shows deleted scenes from this episode. # In a deleted scene, Jeff yawns before he says "Morty, who's Morty?". # In another deleted scene, Murray smiles in relief after Anthony says that he and Morty won't make any more noises. # An alternate shot of Anthony saying "You can't miss him, he's this big!". # When the kids sing songs the camera shows a girl wearing a Thomas t-shirt Production Notes * Even though this is the first episode of The Wiggles aired on TV, it wasn't the first one filmed. This was filmed after "Funny Greg" and "Muscleman Murray", making this the third production episode. Gallery TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Logo.jpg|Theme song Pop-UpStarTransition.jpg|Pop-up star transition MarchingAlong-1998.jpg|"Marching Along" Dorothy'sBirthdayParty-BigRedCarBanner.jpg|"Dorothy's Birthday Party" NumbersTransition.jpg|Numbers transition KaztheCatThemeSong.jpg|Kaz the Cat WhoAtetheCheese.jpg|Who Ate the Cheese? MaxandKaz.jpg|Max and Kaz Max,KazandCarolyn.jpg|Max, Kaz and Carolyn CarolyninAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Carolyn BenjamintheBird.jpg|Benjamin FlowerTransition.jpg|Flower transition RedBirdandWigglehouse.png|Red bird and Wigglehouse WigglehouseinTVSeries1.png|Wigglehouse TheBigRedCarandWigglehouse.png|The Big Red Car and Wigglehouse TVSeries1-WigglehouseSegmentIntro.jpg|Wigglehouse in the TV Series Image:Anthony'sFriend.jpg|Anthony with Morty. AnthonyinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|''"You're the funniest turtle."'' Image:MurrayinPyjamas.jpg|Murray in his pajamas Image:Anthony'sFriend3.jpg|Anthony & Morty playing ball. Image:GreginPyjamas.jpg|Greg in his pajamas. Image:Anthony'sFriend5.jpg|Anthony laughing at Morty's joke Image:JeffinPyjamas.jpg|Jeff in his pajamas. Image:JeffinAnthony'sFriendDeletedScene.jpg|Deleted scene of Jeff yawning TheWigglyTV.jpg|The Wiggly TV. Image:Anthony'sFriend7.jpg|Anthony banging the wiggly dishes. Image:AnthonyPlayingMorty'sShell.png|Anthony playing Morty's shell Image:Anthony'sFriend39.jpg|''"Keep skipping, Morty!"'' Image:Anthony'sFriend8.jpg|Jeff, Murray and Greg coming out of their bedrooms Image:Anthony'sFriend40.jpg|''"Come on guys! Join in! Morty doesn't mind! Do you? Come on!"'' Image:GreginAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Greg saying stop. Morty'sPerspectiveShot.jpg|The camera shot of Morty's perspective. Image:Anthony'sFriend10.jpg|Murray asking who Morty is. Image:Anthony'sFriend11.jpg|Anthony telling that Morty is his friend... Image:Anthony'sFriend12.jpg|and that he's a big turtle. JeffinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Jeff saying he can't see Morty Image:Anthony'sFriend41.jpg|Anthony telling the others not to make any more noise. Image:MurrayinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Deleted scene of Murray smiling in relief Image:Anthony'sFriend14.jpg|''"Anthony, what happened here?"'' Image:Anthony'sFriend-WigglyTrivia.jpg|Wiggly Trivia Image:Anthony'sFriend15.jpg|"Morty made some toast but he promised to clean it up later." TheNonrealisticWigglesinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles JeffandAnthonyinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheOtherWigglesinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|The Other Wiggles Image:TheWigglesinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Jeff asking what Morty looks like. Image:Anthony'sFriend17.jpg|Anthony telling him that he's sitting on him. Image:Anthony'sFriend18.jpg|Jeff gets up. Image:TheWigglesandMorty.jpg|Murray telling the audience that he's gonna play a trick on Anthony. Image:Anthony'sFriend20.jpg|Murray offering Morty some juice. Image:Anthony'sFriend21.jpg|Anthony telling The Wiggles that turtle's don't drink juice. Image:Anthony'sFriend22.jpg|The others asking what do they drink. Image:Anthony'sFriend23.jpg|Anthony saying that they drink water. Image:Anthony'sFriend24.jpg|The Unforgotten wiggles thinking File:GregandMurrayinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Greg and Murray File:GregandJeffinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Greg and Jeff Image:DorothyinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Dorothy greeting The Wiggles Image:Anthony'sFriend26.jpg|The Wiggles greeting Dorothy JeffandDorothyinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy Image:TheWiggles,DorothyandMorty.jpg|Dorothy greeting Morty. Image:Anthony'sFriend28.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles saying "Huh?" Image:Anthony'sFriend29.jpg|Murray asking Dorothy that she sees Morty. Image:Anthony'sFriend30.jpg|Dorothy saying no but he is Anthony's friend. Image:Anthony'sFriend31.jpg|Anthony asking if Morty can play in the next Wiggles concert. Image:Anthony'sFriend-DeletedScene.jpg|''"You can't see Morty, he's this big!"'' Image:TheWigglesandDorothyinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Greg telling Anthony that no one can see him. Image:Anthony'sFriend33.jpg|Anthony shocked that he can't. Image:Anthony'sFriend34.jpg|Greg saying not that he can't. Image:Anthony'sFriend35.jpg|Anthony clapping that he can. Image:Anthony'sFriend36.jpg|Anthony going in his room. Image:MortytheTurtle.jpg|Morty going in Anthony's room. Image:TheUnforgottenWigglesinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles say "Huh?" again. Image:BlockTransition.jpg|Block Transition PoniesBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|"Ponies" Image:StarTransition.jpg|Star transition PuppetHenryinOctomobile.jpg|Puppet Henry in his octo-mobile Image:TVSeries1-HenrytheOctopusPuppetShowIntro.jpg Image:HenrytheOctopusPuppet.jpg|Henry Image:JacquesandHenry.jpg|Jacques and Henry JacquestheShark.jpg|Jacques Image:JoeyinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Joey Image:HenryandJoey.jpg|Henry and Joey Image:LostFish5.jpg Image:LostFish6.jpg Image:LostFish7.jpg Image:LostFish8.jpg LittleFishandMrs.Finn.jpg|Little Fish and Mrs. Finn Image:LostFish9.jpg Image:LostFish10.jpg File:TheFiveCaptainFeatherswords.jpg|The Five Captain Featherswords File:CaptainFeatherswordinTVSeriesOpeningSequence.jpg|Captain Feathersword in opening sequence File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTVSeriesOpeningSequence.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword in opening sequence File:CaptainFeatherswordChasingWags.jpg|Captain Feathersword chasing Wags Image:TVSeries1-CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShowIntro.jpg Image:PenguinStatueandGardenGnome.jpg|Penguin statue and Garden Gnome Image:WagsinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Wags Image:Tricks3.jpg Image:Wags,PenguinStatueandGardenGnome.jpg|Wags, Garden Gnome and Penguin statue Image:Tricks5.jpg Image:Tricks6.jpg File:GardenGnome.jpg|Garden gnome Image:Tricks7.jpg Image:Tricks8.jpg Image:Tricks9.jpg Image:Tricks10.jpg Image:Tricks11.jpg Image:CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninAnthony'sFriend.jpg Image:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword Image:CaptainFeatherswordinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Captain Feathersword Image:Tricks15.jpg Image:Tricks16.jpg Image:Tricks17.jpg Image:Tricks18.jpg Image:Tricks19.jpg Image:Tricks20.jpg Image:Tricks21.jpg Image:Tricks22.jpg Image:Tricks23.jpg Image:Tricks24.jpg Image:Tricks25.jpg Image:Tricks26.jpg Image:Tricks27.jpg Image:Tricks28.jpg Image:Tricks29.jpg Image:Tricks30.jpg Henry'sDance-SongTitle.jpg|"Henry's Dance" DogPawprintsTransition.jpg|Dog paw-prints transition BucketandSpade.jpg|Dorothy playing with her bucket and spade HenryandWagsinDorothy'sBucketandSpadeChase.jpg|Henry and Wags TheOppositeWigglyGroupinDorothy'sBucketandSpadeChase.jpg|Wags stealing Dorothy's bucket and spade chase TheMaleWiggleFriendsinDorothy'sBucketSpadeChase.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends TheEarlyWigglyGroupinDorothy'sBucketandSpadeChase.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinDorothy'sBucketandSpadeChase.jpg|The Wiggly Group DorothyinDorothy'sBucketandSpadeChase.jpg|Dorothy and her sandcastle WagsinDorothy'sBucketandSpadeChase.jpg|Wags JeffandWagsinDorothy'sBucketandSpadeChase.jpg|Jeff and Wags TheWigglesandWagsinDorothy'sBucketandSpadeChase.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinDorothy'sBucketandSpadeChase.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain OfficerBeaplesinDorothy'sBucketandSpadeChase.jpg|Officer Beaples TheBucketandSpadeChase3.jpg TheMaleWigglyGroupandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group and Officer Beaples Dorothy'sBucketandSpadeChase.jpg GregandWagsinDorothy'sBucketandSpadeChase.jpg|Greg and Wags WagsandAnthonyinDorothy'sBucketandSpadeChase.jpg|Wags and Anthony TheBucketandSpadeChase5.jpg CaptainandHenryinDorothy'sBucketandSpadeChase.jpg|Captain and Henry TheWigglesinDorothy'sBucketandSpadeChase.jpg|The Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinDorothy'sBucketandSpadeChase.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheBucketandSpadeChase6.jpg TheBucketandSpadeChase7.jpg DorothyinDorothy'sBucketandSpadeChaseEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy waving TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinDorothy'sBucketandSpadeChase.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends Category:Music Category:1998 Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Episodes Category:1998 episodes Category:Series 1 Episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Debuts Category:Episodes with the Shovel and Pail Chase Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Episodes focused on Anthony Category:Series 1 Category:Series 1 Galleries